


Just Let Me Adore You

by hiddenoptimist



Series: Harry Styles x Reader Fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Sex, Strap-Ons, kind of, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: Harry and his love try pegging.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Harry Styles x Reader Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786039
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Just Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut or fanfiction in literal years so here's a first attempt at what might be a return. I've been obsessed with this idea for a while. Please be kind.

It had been a rainy afternoon the first time. You had just finished cleaning the dishes from lunch and had wandered through the house looking for Harry. His house was lovely, magnificent from the outside and homely on the inside, all glass walls and expensive artwork, but there were so many rooms you still got lost every time you ventured alone.

“Turn left at the pop art,” you had muttered, walking into the sitting room.

Harry had been slouched down on the sofa. He hadn’t noticed you entering. He was studying something on his phone, his free hand picking at his lips. From the side, you could see the frown and the soft wrinkles on his forehead.

You had sneaked up behind him and placed your hands on his shoulders. “Boo!”

You hadn’t expected much of a reaction from him. Slipping up behind one another was just something the two of you did. So his reaction then - to jump and hide his phone from you - immediately put you on edge.

“Y/N,” he breathed. “You scared me.”

“You okay?” you had asked. He had a guilty look in his eye.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m okay.” His gaze had darted to his phone and back up.

He had abruptly changed the topic of conversation. In the days since, you had turned over all the possible reasons for his reaction and had come to a single conclusion: he was cheating on you.

You’d rejected the idea at first. There was no way, not _Harry_. Not the man who brought you breakfast in bed every time he was up before you, not the man who had almost been late to his own concert because you were sick. Not the man whom you shared a bed with every night. But as the days passed and Harry became more secretive about his phone, you became more and more convinced. Finally, you worked up the courage to ask him about it.

“Harry,” you said, rolling over in your shared queen-sized bed, “I have to ask you something. Can you be honest with me?”

“I need to tell you something first,” he said, his gaze shifting awkwardly to his phone on the nightstand.

You sat up, leaning back against the headboard. “Yeah, I think you do.”

“Look, I didn’t mean to find it. Lou sent me something and I just- I just couldn’t stop thinking about it, okay? I wanted to know more and now I think I might be obsessed with it. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really want to try it.”

You frowned. “What?”

“What I’ve been looking at on my phone. You saw it, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh.” Harry bit his lip. “I thought you knew. It’s- I’ve been watching porn. But not, like, to get off, or anything, I promise. I just- just wanted to know more.”

“Know more about what?”

“Um, it’s called... It’s called pegging.” He watched closely for your reaction. “It’s, like, when a woman fucks a man. With a dick. Like- like a strap-on.”

You burst into laughter. Harry’s cheeks flushed.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to, it was just an idea-”

“Harry.” You reached for his hands and kissed them. “Harry, I thought you were going to tell me you were cheating on me.”

“What?”

“I thought that’s why you kept hiding your phone from me.”

“I would never-”

“I _know_ , I was so confused. And I’m so happy you aren’t. We can do whatever you want.”

His cheeks burned redder than you thought possible. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you want.” You kissed his hands again until he pulled them from your grasp, cradling your face. “What do we need?”

***

It took two weeks for the strap-on to arrive. It was the only thing you’d needed to buy; everything else you already had somewhere in the house. You had sterilised the removable dildo in a pot of boiling water immediately after it had arrived. Harry kept walking past the kitchen and staring at the silicone regardless of how many times you shooed him away. He had chosen the colour: baby pink, embedded with silver glitter.

As you slipped the harness on over the baby pink lingerie you’d chosen, you thought it suited you quite nicely.

Harry was waiting on the bed, already naked, nervously picking at the sheets. When he noticed you lingering in the bedroom doorway, he perked up. You saw his cock twitch.

“What do you think?” you asked.

“I like your dick,” he replied, and blushed.

You wrapped your hand around the base and squeezed. The silicone was firm and narrow, the ridges pressing into your palm. “It came with another dildo. A bigger one.” You sat on the bed beside him. “We can work our way up to it.”

He nodded. “Can I...?”

“Of course, babe.”

He held the strap-in in a loose fist, and then wrapped his other hand around his own dick. “Mine’s bigger,” he murmured, and you snorted a laugh.

“It is small,” you agreed. “I think, after a bit of fingering, it’ll fit without having to use anything else. Sound good?”

Harry nodded. His hands slid around your waist, pulling you closer to him for a kiss. You ran your fingers softly across his stubbled jaw, then trailed them down his chest, ghosting over the outline of his butterfly. He shivered, his hand slipping under your bra to cup your breast, calloused fingers tweaking your nipple. Your hand sank lower, across the leaves tattooed on his hips and down to his cock.

You traced the veins with the lightest touch, feeling him harden beneath your fingertips. He whined into your lips and you pulled away, smiling, to spit into your hand. As you stroked him, you ducked your head, pressing kisses against his throat. He brought his hands down to your waist, only to find the harness in the way.

“Can you sit up? I can’t touch you like this,” he said.

You pulled his hand away. “Tonight’s all about you.”

“That’s not fair.”

“All about you,” you repeated, punctuating your words with kisses to his lips.

He pouted. “But I want to.”

“Tough shit.”

Before he could protest further, you bent down and took the head of his cock in your mouth. Harry moaned, falling back onto the sheets. He brushed some loose hair away from your face, tracing his finger across your cheekbone. Your hand slipped down to fondle his balls, and then further still to circle his hole. His thighs clenched and you smiled to yourself, taking more of him into your mouth.

It ended too soon. He pulled you up, pawing at your side until you withdrew. Already, he looked ruined, breathless, even, his hair messed up from where his fingers had tangled through it.

“Y/N, I can’t. I’m gonna cum if you keep that up. Please can you- can you just fuck me?”

You kissed his hip. “Whatever you want, princess.” His cock twitched at the name, and you smirked. “You like that?”

“I like everything you do,” he murmured, reaching for you as you got off the bed.

The lube was in the nightstand, where it always was. The bottle was half empty. You brought it back to the foot of the bed and rubbed Harry’s thigh.

“How do you want to do it? I think it’s easier if you’re up on all fours.”

“No, I want to do it like this.” He shuffled up the bed and spread his legs.

“Are you sure? It might hurt a bit more.”

“Yeah.” He dropped his gaze to the sheets, his cheeks glowing softly red. “I want to watch you.”

You squirted some lube into your palm and coated your fingers with it. The excess went straight onto Harry’s hole from your palm. He flinched at the cold and you placed a steadying hand on his knee.

“Relax,” you said.

“Cold,” he sniffed.

“It will be, babe.” You circled his hole with your index finger, pressing against the opening gently. “Ready?”

He took a deep breath. “Ready.”

You pressed a soft kiss to the base of his cock and slowly pressed your finger into him. It was difficult at first; he was tight and hot and nervous. Gradually, you built up a steady rhythm, a single finger in and out, until he nudged you with his foot.

“Another one,” he said. “I can take it.”

“You taking it and you being ready are two separate things.”

“I’m ready.” He rolled his eyes.

Your middle finger was still covered in lube. You slipped it in, hearing his soft moan in response, and started the process all over again. He reacted more to two fingers, bucking his hips and reaching for his cock.

“Feel good?”

“So good,” he moaned. “I want- I want you to fuck me now.”

“You don’t want a third?”

“No.” He swallowed, tilting his head up to look at you. His pupils were blown wide. “I just want you.”

“Well. That’s settled then.”

You removed your fingers and reached for the lube. Two squirts were for the strap-on. The third was for his hole, now looking a little red. You settled in between his legs, lining up the head of the dildo.

“Ready?”

“Um.” He blinked at you. “Y/N, could you- d’you think you could hold my hand?”

You smiled and reached across his hips to lace your fingers with his. “Tell me if you want me to stop. Anytime.”

He nodded and let his head fall back against the bed. You nudged your hips forward, guiding the dildo into him with your free hand. His hole stretched around the pink silicone and you wondered if this was similar to what he saw whenever he fucked you. You wondered if it turned him on as much as this was turning you on. The head of your dick slipped into him and he groaned.

“Doing okay?” you asked.

He squeezed your hand and nodded. You kept going, pushing the dildo all the way in until your hips were flush against his ass. You rubbed his tummy, gleaming with a thin layer of sweat, and reached up to pinch his nipple.

“It’s all in babe. You’re doing so good.”

He lifted his head and blinked at you. “It’s in?”

“It’s in.” Your hand, still slick with lube, curled around his cock, stroking slowly. “Feel good?”

“Feels great.” He shifted on the bed, his hips pressing down onto your cock, and a moan slipped out from between his lips. “I think I’m ready.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.”

You squeezed his hand. It was harder than you thought to get into the rhythm that Harry always adopted with ease; your cock, obviously, was not attached to you and it was difficult to get into the right position. You settled for a slow, gentle pace. It got easier with every thrust.

Harry released your hand and ran his fingers through his hair. “Can you- faster,” he said.

You hooked your hands around his hips and used the leverage to fuck him faster. Though there wasn’t much sensation for you - the leather of the harness missed your clit by a couple inches - the noises he made sent tingles down your spine. You felt yourself speeding up, gripping his hips a little tighter, fucking him a little harder. Before you could apologise, he moaned louder than you’d ever heard before.

“Yes- like that, more like that.”

You did as he said, pounding into him, and were rewarded with a string of curses from his pretty pink lips.

“Fuck- just like that, right there, _fuck_ baby.”

You leaned over him, your hand tangled in his hair, tilting his head up, and kissed him sloppily. It was all teeth and murmurs you couldn’t make out. It threw off your rhythm, but neither of you cared. Harry’s hand slipped between you, reaching for his cock, and you laughed against his mouth.

“Let me get that for you, babe,” you whispered, straightening up.

His hand fell away. You stroked him, feeling the weight of his cock pulsing in your palm. He covered his face with his hands, rings glimmering in the light, muffling the gibberish that came from his mouth. You ran your thumb over the slit of his cock and he came, shooting semen over his chest.

He groaned as you pulled out. His hole looked puffy and red, gaping just a little around the space where your cock had been. Your legs tingled with the static of pins and needles as you ambled to the ensuite. The harness was harder to remove than it was to put on, but eventually you stepped out of it and left it in the sink. You wet a cloth. Harry was still lying on the bed when you returned, his hands still pressed against his flushed cheeks, legs still propped up and cum still covering his chest.

You lay beside him on the bed, holding yourself up on one elbow. With your free hand, you traced the swallows on his collarbones, and then mopped up the cum splattered across his skin.

“I think I might love you,” he murmured.

“Well that’s good, considering you tell me that every morning,” you replied.

His hands fell away from his face. His eyes were bright, glowing in a way you’d never seen before. He reached for your hand and kissed your knuckles.

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing-”

“No, I mean it. Thank you.” He kissed your hand again. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Me neither.”

You leaned down to kiss him properly. He tasted of salt and copper. His hand dropped from your face to your waist, fingers slipping beneath the pink panties you wore. His thumb found your clit.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured against your mouth. “D’you know what?”

“What?”

His finger slid inside you and you gasped.

“I think it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts/asks/requests at buildmeaboat.tumblr.com!


End file.
